eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 2 - Der Hauptmann der Wache
Der Hauptmann der Wache (Areo) ist das zweite Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Areo Hotah. Zusammenfassung Areo Hotah, der Hauptmann der Wache von Fürst Doran Martell, wird Zeuge, wie der Fürst nacheinander mit drei der älteren Sandschlangen redet, die alle unterschiedliche Pläne haben, um ein gemeinsames Ziel zu erreichen: Rache an den Lennisters wegen des Todes ihres Vaters Oberyn Martell. Obara Sand, die Doran in den Wassergärten aufsucht, will die Sieben Königslande mit Krieg überziehen und dabei auch Altsass angreifen, Nymeria Sand will Lord Tywin, Cersei, Jaime und Tommen Baratheon in Königsmund ermorden, und Tyene Sand, die Doran nach seiner Rückkehr nach Sonnspeer spricht, will Myrcella Baratheon zur Königin ausrufen und die Gegner Dornes in der Wüste ihrer Heimat bezwingen. Doran erbittet sich bei jeder von ihnen Bedenkzeit und lässt die Sandschlangen dann alle unter Arrest stellen. Synopsis Fürst Doran empfängt Obara Areo Hotah fährt Fürst Doran Martell in seinem von Maester Caleotte gebauten Rollstuhl auf die Terrasse in den Wassergärten, wo er die nächsten Stunden schweigend verbringt, während er die Kinder beobachtet, die in den Becken und Brunnen der Gärten spielen. Die Kinder sind zwischen fünf und zehn Jahre alt. Fürst Doran hingegen ist 52 Jahre alt, aber seine schwere Gicht lässt ihn wesentlich älter erscheinen. Obwohl er schwere Schmerzen hat, erträgt er sie ohne Klage. Obara Sand erscheint auf der Terrasse und Maester Caleotte hastet hinter ihr her und versucht, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Als Obara den dreifachen Bogen erreicht, der den Zugang zur Terrasse bildet, versperrt Areo Hotah ihr den Weg mit seiner Langaxt und erklärt, dass der Fürst nicht gestört werden wolle. Obara verlangt, vorbeigelassen zu werden. Sie ist die älteste der so genannten Sandschlangen, eine grobknochige Frau von fast 30 Jahren. Ihre Mutter war eine Prostituierte aus Altsass. Obara erfährt, dass Fürst Doran bereits Nachricht vom Tod Oberyn Martells, Obaras Vaters, erhalten hat. Obara erklärt, dass ganz Dorne in Aufruhr sei und sich frage, was der Fürst gedenke zu tun, um Oberyn zu rächen, und dass sie nicht verstehen könne, dass er "nicht gestört werden wolle". Als Obara droht, Areo Hotah mit seiner eigenen Axt anzugreifen, ruft der Fürst aus dem Hintergrund, dass er Obara empfangen werde. Fürst Doran empfängt Obara mit den Worten, dass sie einst auch hier als Kind gespielt habe, aber sie weist das harsch zurück und meint, dass sie nicht lange hier spielen durfte, da sie die Tochter einer Prostituierten gewesen sei, dann konfrontiert sie den Fürsten damit, dass ihr Vater, Dorans Bruder, ermordet worden sei. Fürst Doran ist der Meinung, dass es kein Mord gewesen ist, sondern das Resultat eines Urteils durch Kampf. Doran erklärt, er habe Lord Tywin Lennister geschrieben, aber das scheint Obara nur noch wütender zu machen, denn sie will mit dem dornischen Heer, das im Fürstenpass stationiert istund von Lord Franklyn Vogler befehligt wird., und mit Lord Anders Isenwalds Heer im Knochenweg in den Krieg ziehen. Sie bietet an, dass sie selbst und Nymeria Sand das Kommando übernehmen könnten. "Nym" soll den Königsweg hinaufreiten, während Obara zusammen mit den Lords aus den Dornischen Marschen nach Altsass marschiere. Doran fragt, wie sie Altsass halten wolle, aber Obara sagt, die Stadt zu plündern würde ihr reichen, und als er erklärt, Lord Tywin werde ihnen Ser Gregor Cleganes Kopf schicken, fragt sie, wer ihnen dann Lord Tywins Kopf schicke. Doran bittet sie, den spielenden Kindern zuzuschauen, die im Wasser auf den Schultern älterer Kinder sitzen und versuchen, sich gegenseitig von den Schultern zu schubsen. Doran erklärt, dass Oberyn dieses Spiel auch immer gespielt habe, und dass er als Kind schon ungestüm und flink gewesen sei, aber auch so schnell, dass er oft ältere Kinder besiegt habe. Als er nach Königsmund aufbrach, hat er Doran daran erinnert und ihm gesagt, dass er nun wieder einen größeren "Jungen" zu Fall bringen werde. Obara erzählt, wie Oberyn einst zu ihrer Mutter gekommen sei, um sie abzuholen, doch als ihre Mutter sie nicht hergeben wollte, habe er Obara einen Speer vor die Füße geworfen und ihre Mutter so hart geschlagen, dass sie zu weinen begann. Dann habe er ihr aufgetragen, sich für den Speer oder die Tränen zu entscheiden, und Obara sei mit ihrem Vater gegangen. Ihre Mutter hingegen habe sich innerhalb eines Jahres totgesoffen, und sie habe noch bei ihrem Tode geweint. Nun bittet sie, wieder den Speer wählen zu dürfen, und Doran erbittet sich, eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Er werde ihr Nachricht nach Sonnspeer schicken. Zornig macht sie auf den Absätzen kehrt und eilt zu den Stallungen. Der Fürst berät sich mit Caleotte Caleotte tritt an Doran heran und fragt besonnen, ob es weise sei, sie ziehen zu lassen, da sie sicherlich das gemeine Volk aufhetze. Doran gibt ihm recht und entscheidet, dass auch er in die Hauptstadt zurückkehren müsse, auch wenn die Reise wegen seiner Krankheit beschwerlich werden wird. Er trägt Areo auf, Ricasso in Sonnspeer Bescheid geben zu lassen und auch Nachricht an Arianne Martell zu schicken, Dorans Erbin. Caleotte gibt zu bedenken, dass die Stadt dann von der Schwere von Dorans Krankheit erfahren werde, die sich in den letzten beiden Jahren, in denen sich der Fürst ausschließlich in den Wassergärten aufgehalten hatte, deutlich verschlimmert hat. Zudem müsste er Myrcella Baratheon eine Audienz gewähren, und ihr Beschützer Ser Arys Eichenherz würde dann eine Nachricht an Cersei Lennister schicken. Areo denkt, dass er eines Tages gegen Arys antreten wird, und er fragt sich, ob der Tag jetzt naht. Er hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass er den Weißen Ritter dabei besiegen und töten wird. Doran weist den Maester an, seine Sänfte für den nächsten Morgen bereitzustellen. Er fragt Areo, wie viele Geschwister er hat, und der erinnert sich daran, dass er als jüngstes von sechs Kindern zu den Bärtigen Priestern verkauft worden war. Doran erzählt, dass er zwar der älteste seiner Geschwister sei, aber trotzdem der letzte Überlebende. Seine Brüder Mors Martell und Olyvar Martell waren noch in der Wiege gestorben. Als er mit neun Jahren Page an der Salzküste bei Haus Gargalen war, gebar seine Mutter Elia Martell einen Monat zu früh, doch sie überlebte wider Erwarten. Ein Jahr später kam Oberyn zur Welt. Doran war also schon erwachsen, als er die beiden in den Wasserbecken beim Spielen beobachtet hat, und nun seien sie allesamt tot. Areo weiß nicht, welche Worte er zum Trost wählen soll, denn darauf haben ihn die Bärtigen Priester nicht vorbereitet. Seine Ausbildung endete nach dem Motto "Einfache Gelübde für einfache Männer" und hieß: "Diene. Gehorche. Beschütze." Doran schickt Areo fort und beobachtet die Kinder noch bis zum Sonnenuntergang, als sie zum Abendmahl verschwinden, aber der Fürst betrachtet weiterhin die stillen Becken und das Meer dahinter. Er nimmt eine Kleinigkeit zu sich und trinkt süßen Starkwein, und irgendwann in der Nacht schläft er in seinem Stuhl ein. Erst jetzt fährt Areo ihn in sein Schlafgemach und bettet ihn um, dann zieht sich Areo in sein eigenes Gemach nebenan zurück, wo er seine Axt ölt und wetzt. Er denkt dabei an Norvos, seine Heimatstadt, die in eine Oberstadt in den Hügeln und eine Unterstadt am Fluss unterteilt ist, und an den Klang der drei berühmten Glocken der Stadt. Nach dem Wetzen der Axt entkleidet er sich und fällt erschöpft in einen kurzen Schlaf. Reise nach Sonnspeer und das Treffen mit Nymeria Schon frühmorgens steht die kleine Pferdesänfte mit drei Pferden davor bereit. 20 der 30 in den Wassergärten stationierten Speerträger sollen die Sänfte eskortieren. Obwohl Doran bei Tagesanbruch aufbrechen wollte, braucht er wie gewöhnlich doch länger: Maester Caleotte hilft ihm beim Bad und verbindet ihm die Gelenke mit schmerzlindernden Verbänden. Areo Hotah legt sich seine Rüstung an, und darüber trägt er Stoffe, damit sich das Metall in der gleißenden Sonne nicht so sehr erhitzt. Die Abreise verzögert sich noch weiter, da der Fürst spontan entschließt, zu frühstücken, und im Anschluss will er sich noch von einigen Kindern persönlich verabschieden. Erst gegen Mittag brechen sie tatsächlich auf: Doran in der Sänfte, Caleotte auf einem Esel und der Rest zu Fuß. Die Straße zur Hauptstadt führt durch karges, rotbraunes Land, aber immerhin verschafft das Meer frischen Wind und damit Abkühlung, denn es ist ein heißer Tag. Auf halbem Wege prescht plötzlich eine weitere der Sandschlangen auf ihrem Pferd hinter einer Düne hervor: die anmutige und gertenschlanke Nymeria Sand. Sie ist fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und selbst nach längerem Ritt verliert sie nichts von ihrer Eleganz. Sie trägt schimmernde, lilafarbene Gewänder und einen sahne- und kupferfarbigen Seidenumhang, und sie wird von einem Dutzend berittener Speerträger begleitet. Nymeria begrüßt Doran freundlich und bittet, ihn nach Sonnspeer begleiten zu dürfen. Dann erfährt sie, dass es wahr ist, dass Ser Gregor vor dem ganzen Hof den Mord an Elia und ihren Kindern herausgebrüllt hat, und dass Lord Tywin Doran Gregors Kopf schicken wird. Nymeria erklärt daraufhin, dass Daemon Sand aus Königsmund geschrieben habe, dass Oberyn Ser Gregor mehrfach mit seinem vergifteten Speer verwundet habe, und dass Ser Gregor daher ohnehin schon tot sein müsste, die Geste Lord Tywins also nichts wert sei. Als Doran ihr erzählt, Obara habe ihn gedrängt, in den Krieg zu ziehen, erklärt sie, dass Obara vor allem Altsass hasse. Sie habe mit den Vogler-Zwillingen Jeyne und Jennelyn im Bett gelegen, als die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Vaters sie erreicht habe, und sie erinnert Doran an das Motto von Haus Vogler, als sie ihn bittet, mit Tyene Sand zusammen nach Königsmund gehen zu dürfen und dort persönliche Rache an den Lennisters nehmen zu dürfen: sie will Jaime und Cersei für Elias Kinder, Lord Tywin für Elia selbst und Tommen Baratheon für Oberyn umbringen. Tommen sei außerdem ein Bastard, entstanden aus Inzest und Ehebruch, wenn man Stannis Baratheon glauben kann. Doran erklärt auch Nymeria, dass seiner Meinung nach Oberyns Tod kein Mord gewesen sei, sondern das Ergebnis eines Urteils durch Kampf. Außerdem habe Oberyn den Auftrag gehabt, lediglich den Kleinen Rat zu beobachten und Stärken und Schwächen des Königshofs herauszufinden. Er habe ihm ausdrücklich aufgetragen, Lord Tywin nicht zu sehr zu reizen, aber Oberyn habe daraufhin nur gelacht und erwidert, es solle lieber niemand ihn reizen. Doran findet, Oberyn habe vorschnell gehandelt. Nymeria antwortet, ihr Vater habe immerhin 17 Jahre verstreichen lassen, und wäre Doran statt Oberyn gefallen, wäre ihr Vater schon längst mit einem Heer nach Norden marschiert. Dann warnt sie Doran, dass sie und ihre Schwestern nicht 17 Jahre auf Rache warten werden, dreht ihre Stute und prescht mit ihren Männern Richtung Sonnspeer davon. Doran lehnt sich in seiner Sänfte zurück und schließt die Augen, und Areo Hotah weiß, dass er schweigend leidet, da jedes Steinchen auf der Straße Schmerzen verursacht. Am späten Nachmittags erblicken sie schließlich die Türme von Sonnspeer. Die Stadt riecht im Gegensatz zu den Wassergärten nach Schweiß, Rauch und Staub, und obwohl es überall in der bekannten Welt größere Siedlungen gibt, kommt Sonnspeer einer Stadt für dornische Verhältnisse am nächsten. Als sie die Stadt erreichen, steht ihnen das Dreifache Tor bereits offen, sodass sie geradewegs zum Alten Palast gelangen können. Doran hat die Vorhänge seiner Sänfte geschlossen, sobald Sonnspeer in Sichtweite kam, aber er hört dennoch die Rufe der Stadtbewohner nach Rache für Prinz Oberyn, denn die Stadtbewohner sind von den Sandschlangen aufgewiegelt worden. Am dritten Tor fliegen sogar ein paar überreife Früchte auf die Sänfte, und immer mehr Menschen rufen zu den Speeren. Hinter dem letzten Tor schließt sich das Fallgitter hinter ihnen und die Stimmen werden allmählich leiser. Doran erreicht Sonnspeer, wo ihn Arianne und Tyene Sand empfangen Prinzessin Arianne Martell wartet bereits mit ihrem Hofstaat im äußeren Hof: anwesend ist der alte blinde Seneschall Ricasso, der Kastellan Ser Manfrey Martell, der junge Maester Myl, vier Dutzend dornische Ritter und die kleine Myrcella Baratheon nebst ihrer Septa sowie Ser Arys Eichenherz von der Königsgarde. Arianne, die klein gewachsen ist wie ihre Mutter Mellario von Norvos, trotzdem aber wohlgerundet und üppig ist, tritt an die Sänfte heran und begrüßt ihren Vater. Fürst Doran entschuldigt sich vorab schon für das Abendmahl, an dem er nicht teilnehmen wird, dann fragt er nach Tyene Sand, und Arianne sagt ihm, sie warte für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen im Thronsaal. Areo Hotah trägt den Fürsten die lange Steintreppe hinauf und in den Empfangssaal, wo die dritte Sandschlange auf ihn wartet. Tyene erhebt sich und legt ihre Stickerei beiseite, mit der sie beschäftigt war. Sie wirkt unschuldig und süß in ihrem Kleid, doch Areo Hotah weiß, wie gefährlich Tyene sein kann. Tyenes Mutter war eine Septa. Während Areo Fürst Doran auf den Hohen Stuhl hebt, erkundigt sie sich mit zarter Stimme nach seinen Schmerzen. Der Fürst bittet sie, schnell zur Sache zu kommen. Sie zeigt ihm ihre halbfertige Stickerei, die Oberyn auf seinem Schlachtross zeigt, und sagt, sie werde sie Doran schenken, damit er Oberyn nicht vergisst, denn viele Menschen seien sich nicht sicher darüber. Als Doran auch ihr erklärt, dass Lord Tywin ihm Ser Gregors Kopf schicken will, erwidert sie, dass Oberyns Gift sehr langsam töte und schmerzvoll sei, und dass Ser Gregor nicht die Gnade eines schnellen Todes verdient habe. Als Doran genervt fragt, was denn ihr Plan sei, erklärt Tyene, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Obara den Krieg nach Dorne holen wolle: sie will die dornischen Truppen einsatzbereit wissen und warten, bis die Lennisters und die Tyrells über die Roten Berge kommen, wo die Dornischen dann ihre Gegner in den Wüsten schlagen können, so wie sie es schon oft getan haben. Um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie auch wirklich nach Dorne kommen, will Tyene Myrcella Baratheon zur Königin machen und ihr huldigen, nachdem sie Trystan Martell geheiratet hat, schließlich sei sie nach dornischem Recht als ältere Schwester Tommens Erbin des Eisernen Throns, und als Dorne unter Daeron II. Targaryen einst Teil der Sieben Königslande wurde, hatte man vereinbart, dass in Dorne stets dornisches Recht gelten solle. Doran will über ihren Plan nachdenken, und als Tyene ihm rät, nicht zu lange nachzudenken, erwidert er, dass es durchaus einen Unterschied zwischen Furcht und Vorsicht gebe. Tyene erhebt die Hand, doch Areo schreitet sofort ein, und Tyene beruhigt die Gemüter, indem sie beteuert, dass sie ihren Onkel liebe und lediglich seinen Segen haben wolle, den Doran ihr etwas zögerlich gewährt, indem er ihr die Hand auf den Kopf legt. Fürst Doran lässt die Sandschlangen unter Arrest stellen Nach diesem Disput schickt der Fürst Tyene fort, und Caleotte kommt besorgt herbeigeeilt, weil er fürchtet, sie habe ihn bei der Berührung vergiftet. Doran lässt sich vom Maester etwas Mohnblumensaft holen und ruft fragt Areo, wie treu ihm die Wache noch ergeben ist. Dann befiehlt er ihm, mit seinen besten und verschwiegensten Männern die drei ältesten Töchter seines Bruders ohne Blutvergießen in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und oben im Speerturm einzusperren. Auch die vier jüngeren Töchter von Oberyn mit Ellaria Sand sollen in Gewahrsam genommen werden, damit sie nicht gegen Doran eingesetzt werden können. Sarella Sand befindet sich zur Zeit nicht in Dorne und Doran hofft, dass sie vernünftiger ist als ihre drei älteren Schwestern. Er sagt Areo, dass sie weiterhin ihr "Spiel" treiben könne.Ein weitere Hinweis darauf, dass sich Sarella in Altsass als Alleras ausgibt, siehe: Alleras/Theorie. Der Fürst erklärt Areo Hoah, dass er sich des Aufschreis in ganz Dorne ob dieser Maßnahme bewusst ist, und er hofft sogar, dass Lord Tywin Lennister in Königsmund davon erfahren wird und dadurch erkennt, welch treu ergebenen Freund er in Sonnspeer hat. Spoiler zeigen Der wahre Zweck und sein ganzer Plan bleiben hier noch unerkannt: er plant, sich mit Daenerys Targaryen zu verbünden und die Lennisters zu stürzen‚ siehe: VIII-Die Prinzessin im Turm (Arianne Martell) Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Sonnspeer spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Dorne spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Areo Hotah Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 02